


Higher

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid lets Blades choose how they spend their time off.</p><p>First Aid, Blades / fluff, comedy / PG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1 [part of ultharkitty’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1)]  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty
> 
>  **Note:** Written for the prompt: Higher by kahaeli on twitter.

First Aid shuddered, and suppressed a squeal. His fingers clenched harder at the handles, and he offlined his optics.

“Please, Blades,” he muttered when the wind became stronger. It was doubtful if the heliformer heard him, because the sound of the air blown through the cargo hold was just so loud.

The ground First Aid sat on began to spin – literally – and this time, the medic just had to cry out, but even that noise was drowned out by the wind. And Blades still didn’t stop.

The tail rotor was deactivated, and caused the helicopter to turn around himself. The giggling wasn’t audible, but First Aid could feel it in the slight vibrations of the frame that weren’t from the force of the wind. The amusement and joy were very clear over the gestalt bond, too.

First Aid had suggested doing something fun with Blades, and had offered him the choice of what to do. When the heliformer had chosen a wild ride, and to fly as high as possible, First Aid had known the reason why his own build type was called _grounder_.


End file.
